


my heart took me over and gave me no choice

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Bet, So much kissing, Unsafe Sex, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite that happy before, baby,” Chase says fondly.Corey hooks his chin over Chase’s shoulder. Looking at him might be too much right now; Chase always sees everything Corey’s afraid to show. “It was the most important game of my life. I told you that,” he says quietly.





	my heart took me over and gave me no choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohtempora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtempora/gifts).



> Title from “More of You” by Chris Stapleton. This took a village. Thank you so much to Brooke for your help on the hard choices and for letting me lift lines from the chat fic that gave me this idea, to Hope and Bonnie for doing read throughs, to Lyssie for making time to be my beta the night of the deadline, and to all of you for promising me my recipient wouldn’t hate it roughly 1000 times each.

If Corey’s being honest with himself, he’s never been more turned on in his life. 

Chase always looks amazing, and Corey loves the salt and pepper in his hair, but the Chase that just came out of the bathroom looks almost exactly the same as the Chase that Corey used to think about when he was alone at night. The one big difference is that he’s shirtless, dress pants sitting low on his hips, and Corey’s allowed to touch him. 

“Fuck,” Corey whispers as he stands up. He’d been sitting on the edge of Chase’s bed, trying to decide exactly what the name of the neutral color of Chase’s bedroom walls was and fiddling with the covers. He’s pretty sure he totally ruined the corners on Chase’s sheets, and usually he’d feel bad because Chase is particular about that kind of thing, but right now he can’t find it in him to care.

He watches Chase walk across the room, mesmerized by his dark hair and the way his bare chest looks so pale in contrast. Chase wraps his hands around Corey’s hips as soon as he’s within reach, tugging Corey in close.

Corey sighs happily and loops his arms around Chase’s neck. Chase feels warm against him, heat seeping through Corey’s clothes. 

“You like it?” Chase asks. He slips his hand under Corey’s shirt and smoothes his thumb across the line of Corey’s hip bone, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Corey bites his lip. “You know I do. Fuck, I can’t believe you really did it. You didn’t have to do this. One of your homers cancelled out one of mine. You won, so that means you get to cash in your favor. Whatever you want.” Corey says.

“A deal’s a deal,” Chase says with a grin. “I can’t believe you hit two in the same game. You had a fucking great night. All that just so I’d dye my hair.” Chase shakes his head, bemused. 

Corey sighs. A deal _is_ a deal, and under the re-negotiated terms of the bet, Chase didn’t have to dye his hair. 

“It’s not really fair,” Corey says. “It turned into such a big deal that you felt like you had to even after we changed the terms. I’m sorry,” he says. He kisses Chase’s temple. “I know you didn’t want to dye it. I’ll make it up to you. Anything, I mean it.”

Chase shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have changed the terms once you were winning. That wasn’t fair to you. Besides, it’s not like a huge inconvenience. I don’t mind, really.”

He squeezes Corey’s hips, then runs his hands up and down Corey’s sides. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite that happy before, baby,” Chase says fondly. 

Corey hooks his chin over Chase’s shoulder. Looking at him might be too much right now; Chase always sees everything Corey’s afraid to show. “It was the most important game of my life. I told you that,” he says quietly.

“I know,” Chase says, voice gentle. “I’m not sure why, but I know you really wanted this, so I wasn’t about to take it away from you. Baby, can you look at me?”

Corey slowly leans back so he and Chase are face to face, but he keeps looking down. Chase gently cups Corey’s jaw in his hand, tilting Corey’s head up to meet his gaze.

“I didn’t want to dye my hair because I thought I’d look like an idiot, but it’s not like it’s the first time. Besides, you don’t think I look like an idiot. You like it. If I get to do whatever I want, making you happy is as good a choice as any. I wanted to do this for you,” Chase says with a grin.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” Corey whispers. “Thank you.”

He leans in, curling himself around Chase, and presses a soft kiss to Chase’s cheek.

Chase brings his hand to Corey’s collar, tugging him down. He gathers Corey close and tips his head back to kiss him. 

He keeps the kiss shallow at first, closed mouth, giving Corey a few short, gentle kisses one after the other. Corey lets out a soft little gasp, and wraps his arms tightly around Chase’s waist. He loves when Chase kisses him like that, like they have all the time in the world.

Chase squeezes Corey’s hip in response, swallowing Corey’s gasps. He kisses harder as Corey leans down against him. Carefully, gently, he drags his teeth across Corey’s lower lip and presses his fingers into Corey’s jaw. 

Corey finally pulls back, panting. “Chase,” he breathes out. Chase’s skin is so warm under his hands, and Chase treats him so well, and he almost can’t stand it with Chase looking like this.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything. I want you to be happy all the time. That’s my job, right?” Chase asks, fingers dragging through the short hair at Corey’s nape. “Besides, you’re so fucking pretty when you smile.”

Corey shivers. The back of his neck is sensitive, and Chase’s fingertips are rough against his skin. 

“I want to make you happy too,” Corey says. “What can I do for you, baby?”

Chase shakes his head. “I don’t want anything but you. You won the bet. Fuck the rule change. I changed it; I can change it back.” 

He takes Corey’s hand and puts it in his own hair. 

“This is for you, alright? Because I want you to be happy,” Chase says.

Corey’s fingers tangle in Chase’s hair, almost of their own accord. “I’m happy. Fuck, I’m so damn happy, Chase, you don’t even know.”

“You’re right,” Chase says kindly. “I don’t know why this is making you so happy, but I’m glad it is. You could tell me, though. If you want to.”

Corey bites his lip. He wishes he was shorter so he could hide his face against Chase’s neck. “It’s stupid,” he says.

“I won’t laugh,” Chase promises. He rubs his thumb over Corey’s nape, letting his hand be a warm, heavy weight at the base of Corey’s skull. “No matter what it is.”

“You swear?” Corey asks. He runs his fingers through Chase’s hair, buying himself time. 

Chase sighs. “Feels good, baby. Yeah, I swear. You can tell me.” He has one hand on Corey’s neck and one on his hip, and pulls Corey as close to him as he can, until they’re flush against each other. “Please, Corey,” he says.

“Shit,” Corey moans. He’s hard, has been, and he knows Chase can feel it. “It’s just. You look like you used to.”

“Like I did when I was younger?” Chase asks.

Corey shakes his head. “Like you did when I was younger,” he says, voice thin.

“Oh, Corey,” Chase says. “That’s okay. You hear me, kid? It’s okay.”

Corey shivers. “You mean it?”

Chase goes up on his tiptoes to kiss Corey hard, hands tight on his skin, teeth gentle on his lip. “Have I ever lied to you?” Chase asks against Corey’s jaw.

“No,” Corey whispers.

“Good,” Chase says. “I’m not gonna start now. I knew you had a crush on me when you were a kid. I don’t mind. I can work with that,” he says with a little grin.

“Yeah?” Corey asks hopefully. He presses a kiss to Chase’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Chase parrots. “As long as you remember why you’re with me.”

Corey swallows hard. “‘Cause I love you, and you love me.”

Chase slides his hand under Corey’s shirt, big and warm against Corey’s stomach. “Yeah, that’s right. That’s good, baby.”

Corey preens at the praise. “Fuck, I want you. Please, Chase.”

“What do you need?” Chase asks. He drags his thumb across Corey’s nipple, delighting in Corey’s responding shiver.

“Bed?” Corey asks. He feels a little dazed and really lucky, and he just wants Chase so fucking much.

Chase kisses him sweetly. “Bed,” he agrees. He grabs Corey’s shirt tail and tugs him the few feet to the bed, then plants a hand on Corey’s chest and pushes him to lie on his back, following him down and straddling Corey’s thighs. Corey laughs as his back hits the mattress. He reaches up and sets his hands on Chase’s hips.

“Kiss me?” Corey asks. “Please?”

“Yeah,” Chase says easily.

He leans down, both hands planted on Corey’s chest for balance. Gently, softly, he presses his mouth to Corey’s. He kisses him slowly, taking his time. Corey loves it. He could kiss Chase forever.

Chase pulls back, sitting up again. Corey sighs happily, looking at Chase above him. He’s gorgeous. 

“What do you want, baby?” Chase asks. He smooths his hands over Corey’s shirt, wrinkles disappearing beneath his palms.

Corey squirms underneath him. “Could you. Maybe…” he starts.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Chase asks. “I told you, I’m not gonna laugh.”

Corey swallows hard. His mouth is dry, and he can feel his face heating up.

“Can you hold me down?” he asks.

“Yeah, baby,” Chase says with a smile. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Chase settles himself on top of Corey, stretching out to cover Corey up with his body. He kisses Corey’s neck.

“More,” Corey sighs, baring his throat.

Chase drops a kiss under Corey’s ear, kissing a line down to his collarbone.

“Arms up, baby,” he says. “Can you do that for me?”

Corey nods eagerly and stretches his arms up above his head. “Like that?” he asks.

“Just like that,” Chase says. “That’s good, Corey.” 

He leans forward and presses down on Corey’s wrists. Chase’s praise makes Corey feel warm and jittery and happy, and his touch makes him feel kept. They do this all the time, but this is different. Chase is giving him this. It’s just for him.

“Your hands feel good,” Corey says quietly. He drags his foot up and down the back of Chase’s calf, the only touch he can give him.

Chase smiles and kisses Corey’s jaw. "Is this what you wanted?” Chase whispers. “To take it from me while I look like the guy you had a crush on when you were 14?”

Corey shudders and shakes underneath Chase because yeah, this is what he wanted. This is exactly what he wanted. He arches up, rubbing himself against Chase everywhere he can reach. He lets out a soft little whine and hides his face against Chase’s arm the best he can.

Chase presses Corey back down against the mattress. He squeezes Corey’s wrists. “Can you let me see you, baby? It’s alright. I’m not laughing. I promised.”

Slowly, Corey lets his head drop back against the pillow. He meets Chase’s eye hesitantly, but he relaxes when he does. Chase is smiling down at him. His grip on Corey’s wrists is comforting, tight but not painful.

“There you are,” Chase says. “Can you answer me? Is that what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Corey says. He takes in a deep breath, lets it out. His shirt has gotten pushed up around his ribs, and Chase’s belt buckle is cold against his stomach. He doesn’t mind. “That’s what I wanted.”

“Alright,” Chase says simply. “You can have whatever you want. I just need you to tell me what you want me to do.”

“I want...,” Corey says before trailing off. He wants exactly what Chase said. To pretend he’s with the Chase he used to dream about. He’s embarrassed about it, and confused, and not sure how to tell Chase what he needs.

Chase leans down and kisses Corey’s forehead, waiting patiently for him to get the words out. He loosens his grip on Corey’s wrists just a little, stroking his thumbs over Corey’s pulse points.

“I want what you said,” Corey forces out. He wraps his leg around Chase’s thighs, trying to get as close as he can. “I want to. Pretend. A little.” 

“Pretend like how? Like we don’t know each other? You want me to pretend to pick you up?” Chase asks. He lets go of Corey’s wrists and moves his hands up to tangle with Corey’s fingers.

“No, not that. Like. I don’t know. I’m not sure,” Corey says. He wants Chase like he was, back then, but Corey was a kid then. He’s not sure how to make this into something they want.

Chase squeezes Corey’s fingers. “Did you think about me a lot? You wanted me?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Corey whispers. He feels embarrassed, afraid that the idea of him wanting Chase when he was so young will repulse Chase.

Corey tugs his hands away from Chase. Chase pulls back, face clouded with concern.

“Corey?” he asks. “You okay?”

Corey licks his lips. “Yeah, but. Can you hold me?”

Chase is nodding before Corey gets the words out. He rolls over onto his back and holds his arms out, letting Corey fit himself against him. Corey rests his head on Chase’s shoulder, pressing their chests together. Chase wraps his arms around Corey and drops a kiss on the top of his head.

Once they’re close together, Chase’s strong, bare chest underneath him and his arms around him, Corey starts to relax. Chase is holding him. He’s safe. 

“I thought about you,” Corey says. “A lot. You were so good and so hot, and you hardly ever smiled, but when you did, fuck. I had the most god-awful crush on you, alright? It makes me feel so dumb now, and I know you said you don’t mind, but this is weird, right?”

Chase shakes his head, careful to keep Corey close. He strokes soothingly up and down Corey’s back.

“Hey, it’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t want anything bad. I knew all of that already. You’re with me, not the idea of me. If it gets you hot to pretend whatever it is you want, that’s fine, baby. You don’t think it’s weird when I want you to press on my bruises or jack me with no lube. Whatever you want is fine,” Chase says.

Corey hooks his finger in Chase’s belt loop. “You don’t even know what it is,” he says.

“Do you know what you want?” Chase asks. 

Corey turns onto his side and looks at Chase. Chase’s face is open, the way it only is when they’re alone. “I’m not sure,” Corey says honestly.

Chase slides his hand up Corey’s back to rest on his neck. “When you thought about me, what did you think about?” He squeezes Corey’s hip with his other hand. “What was your favorite fantasy?”

"I would think about being older. About getting to meet you, and you noticing me. All kinds of shit,” Corey says. He knows his cheeks are turning pink as he thinks about just how many fantasies he had about Chase. 

“Didn't think you'd be this nice to me," Corey says. "I thought it would be hot for you to like. Use me. A little." He presses his forehead to Chase's neck to hide his flushed face.

Chase drags his fingers through Corey’s short hair. “Is that what you want? For me to use you? To take what I want and make you feel good while I’m doing it?”

Corey clutches at Chase, digging his fingers into Chase’s shoulder. "I want you to do that. Sometime. But not right now. I like it when you're nice to me. It's like. Like I'm important."

"Hey," Chase says, pulling back so Corey can't hide his face anymore, "You are important, Corey.”

Corey bites his lip. "To you now, yeah. Not to that you." He drops his gaze to somewhere around Chase’s shoulders. He didn’t mean to say that.

Chase cups Corey's jaw in his hand, tilting his face up. "Is that why you wanted to do this? Because you need to be important to that me too?"

Corey sighs and presses into Chase's touch. "I know it's weird. It's not like I want you to want that me, I'm not that fucked up. I guess I just wonder, if I met that you, young and on top of the world, would he want me too?"

Chase leans in to kiss Corey at the hollow of his throat. "This is going to sound stupid, but there’s not a version of me that wouldn’t want you," Chase says.

Corey shivers, feels every inch of his tensed muscles relax. He brings his hand up to tangle in Chase’s dark hair. “It’s not stupid,” he says, voice thick. He presses closer to Chase. "What would that you want to do to me?"

Chase grins at him. "What wouldn't I want to do to you?" He kisses Corey’s shoulder, then drags his teeth over the same spot. “I was a cocky little shit. I would’ve been so sure I could’ve had you.”

Corey licks his lips. "You could've had anyone. You still can. Of course you could have me." The thought of him saying no to Chase, any Chase, is absurd to him.

Chase kisses Corey’s jaw. "I don’t want just anyone, and I wouldn’t have then either if you were an option."

Corey feels his chest tighten. He leans into Chase’s kiss. He never thought Chase would love him, let alone this much.

"I know this is dumb. You couldn't have wanted me then. I was just a kid," Corey says with a sigh. He strokes his fingers through Chase’s hair. "I think I just wanted to see what it would be like, to have exactly the picture I carried in my head. To touch the you I didn't think I'd ever get to have."

"I wish I could turn back the clock for you, give you the younger me, but you’ve got me now if you want me. Gray hair and all,” Chase says with a little grin.

Corey kisses Chase hard, more insistent than they have been so far. “Don’t say that. You know I want you. I love your hair, you know that.”

Chase slides his hand into the longer part of Corey’s hair and tugs just a little. “I know, baby. You can like it both ways. Like I said, you can have whatever you want. I just need to know what it is.”

Corey lets out a shaky breath. Chase doesn’t think he’s stupid or gross or wrong. Everything’s fine. “You don’t have to do anything different. I just wanted to see what it would be like to be with this you. The one from my poster.”

“Okay,” Chase says. “I get it, I think. I don’t mind if you pretend a little. Just remember you’re here with me.”

“I promise,” Corey says. He moves his hand down from Chase’s shoulder to rest on his hip. “You’ve been so fucking good to me. Thank you for going along with this.”

Chase shakes his head. He smiles at Corey. “If I’d known it was this important to you, I wouldn’t have made you win a bet to get it.”

Corey rolls over onto his back and grins up at Chase. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chase says. He reaches down and hooks his thumb in the hem of Corey’s shirt. “You want this off?”

Corey nods. He’s so incredibly happy, like he is every time Chase tells him he loves him. He sits up a little and holds his arms open in invitation. He can’t wait for Chase to touch his bare skin.

Chase moves closer, knees planted on either side of Corey’s thick thigh, and undoes the buttons one by one. He smooths his thumb over the newly exposed skin, then pushes the shirt down Corey’s arms. As he tosses it to the floor, he kisses Corey’s shoulder. He presses his hand to Corey’s stomach, feeling his warm, smooth skin.

“Damn, Corey,” Chase breathes out.

Corey bites his lip. Chase acts like Corey’s something beautiful and brand new every time. He reaches up and tugs Chase down against him with hands on Chase’s shoulders. He moans at the feel of Chase’s skin against his, then slides his fingers into Chase’s hair. He’s pretty sure he’s going to do that all night. “It’s so soft,” Corey says quietly.

Chase smiles. He settles one hand on Corey’s neck and trails up and down his side with the other. “It didn’t used to be. I used fucking cheap hair gel because I thought it looked better than hat hair.”

Corey licks his lip. “I liked it like that, slicked back. That’s how I always thought of you, before.”

“I didn’t always have it like that,” Chase says. “Mostly just when I played. Sometimes when I went out because I was an idiot.” He leans down and kisses Corey on the cheek. “Not when I was home, usually.”

Corey rubs Chase’s back absently. “When you went out? Like, to pick up?”

“Hmm,” Chase hums, pressing back against Corey’s hand. “Feels nice. Sometimes, yeah. Not always. I knew girls didn’t like it, but for some reason I thought guys did. I hardly ever wore it when I was looking to get fucked, though. You know how I like it on my back? Well, I pretty much ruined a guy’s pillow case once. I have no idea how I ever convinced people I was cool.”

Corey groans and tugs just a little at Chase’s hair. Chase lets him, makes a quiet contented sound. Corey’s mind is racing. Chase likes getting fucked on his back best, likes to kiss and talk and touch Corey’s face. He bites his lip, thinking about the Chase he was in love with as a kid, young and beautiful with his dark hair falling across a stranger’s pillowcase. 

“I never thought about you wanting that from somebody else before,” Corey says. He feels so damn young. “Like, I knew you had, with other people, probably a lot. I just. Didn’t think about it.”

Chase smiles. “I don’t want it from somebody else, anymore.” 

He leans down to kiss Corey, first his mouth, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his mouth again, kissing harder than before. Corey gasps against Chase’s lips. They’ve been together for four months now, and it still shocks him when Chase says things like that.

“Chase,” Corey whispers. He buries his face against Chase’s neck, breathing him in. This is one of his favorite things about being in bed with Chase, not being taller than him. He knows Chase likes how tall he is, but he likes to curl himself into and around Chase, to make himself small and let Chase hold him.

Chase cups the back of Corey’s head, scratching through the short hair at the nape of Corey’s neck. “I mean it, just you.”

“Fuck,” Corey swears. He surges up to kiss Chase urgently, both hands in his hair. He pulls Chase down, and he rocks up, pressing them as close together as possible. 

“Yeah, Corey,” Chase says softly. He holds Corey’s face in his hands, looking into his big blue eyes and tracing his cheekbones with his thumbs. “You’re so pretty.”

Corey whines, low in his throat. He doesn’t think he’ll get over Chase just saying he’s pretty like it’s fact. “You’re gorgeous. With gray hair too, okay?”

Chase smiles. He kisses Corey on the forehead. “Okay. What do you want? What can I do for you?”

“Can I. I want,” Corey starts. He moves his hands to Chase’s ass, sighing at the feel of him. Corey loves Chase’s body, how he can feel his muscles move through two layers of clothing. 

Chase leans back into Corey’s touch. He looks into Corey’s eyes, gaze warm and encouraging. Corey might die if Chase looks at anyone else like that ever again. “Can I fuck you?” Corey asks.

“Of course,” Chase says easily. “You know I love it when you fuck me.” His big, careful hands are still holding Corey’s face, and he draws Corey closer, kisses him soft but deep.

He runs his hands down Corey’s body, down his shoulders to his stomach and hips. Corey shivers under his hands. He’ll never get enough of Chase touching him. 

Chase cups Corey’s cock through his pants. “Shit, you feel good,” he says. “You’re so hard for me.” 

Corey bucks his hips up. “Chase,” he whines. “Please.”

“Can I?” Chase asks, moving his hand to Corey’s belt buckle.

Corey nods eagerly. “Please,” he says again. He lets his hands drop to the mattress, giving Chase room. Chase smiles and unbuckles Corey’s belt. He flicks open the button on Corey’s slacks, pulls down the zipper, and eases Corey’s pants off his hips. It takes ten seconds. It takes too long.

“Faster, come on,” Corey urges. 

Chase drops a kiss on Corey’s chest. “I’ve got you,” he says. He drags Corey’s underwear down, stopping to ghost his thumbs over Corey’s hips, then tosses them on the floor along with Corey’s pants. “Look at you,” he says reverently.

Corey licks his lips. It always gets to him when Chase looks at him like that. “Now yours,” Corey says.

“Do you want to do it, or do you want me to?” Chase asks. He slides his hand up to Corey’s chest, fingers splayed. Corey loves how much space Chase’s hand covers.

“I want to,” Corey says quickly, reaching up to grab Chase’s hips.

Chase nods. “Yeah, let me,” he says, moving to lie down.

“Wait,” Corey stops him. “Kiss me first?”

“Always,” Chase says. He braces himself with a hand on either side of Corey’s head, leaning down to kiss Corey. He licks across Corey’s lower lip, and Corey opens up for him immediately. 

Corey skims his hands up and down Chase’s sides, feeling Chase’s hard body under his palms. He works one of his big thighs up between Chase’s legs, groaning when he feels Chase hard against him. “Chase,” Corey pants when they finally break the kiss. “Need you.”

“I’m right here,” Chase says. He rolls over onto his back, pulling Corey on top of him. “Whatever you need, I’m right here.”

Corey kisses Chase’s throat. “You’re so good to me,” he says, voice full of wonder.

“You deserve it,” Chase says with a little smile. “You’re fucking perfect, Corey.” He brings his hand up to settle on the back of Corey’s neck as Corey sinks down against him, forehead pressed to Chase’s shoulder. 

Corey wordlessly undoes Chase’s belt and fly, not quite trusting his voice yet. Chase is so kind and so good at everything and so ridiculously hot. Corey’s not sure he’ll ever believe he’s good enough to deserve this.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Chase says softly. He rubs the back of Corey’s neck, and Corey rises to meet his touch. When Corey looks up, Chase is watching him with his gentle gray eyes, hair falling onto his forehead. Corey’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Corey yanks Chase’s pants and underwear off in one graceless movement, desperate to see Chase’s body like he doesn’t get to every day. Chase laughs and scratches his fingernails through Corey’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says. “Promise.”

“I know,” Corey says with a smile. He straddles Chase’s hips, moaning when their cocks press together. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“I wish you would,” Chase says, eyes sparkling.

Corey laughs, big and bright. This side of Chase, the dumb jokes and open expressions and pretty words, they’re just for him. For them. He wraps his hand around Chase’s dick, giving him a few strokes, rough the way he likes.

“God,” Chase groans. “Your hands, Corey.” He rocks his hips up and wraps his arms around Corey’s back.

Corey leans down and kisses Chase’s broad shoulders, biting and licking and pressing his cheek to Chase’s skin. He drags his thumb across the head of Chase’s cock. “I love the way you feel in my hand,” Corey whispers.

“Corey,” Chase groans. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“But I mean it,” Corey says. He licks across the juncture of Chase’s neck and shoulder.

Chase cradles the back of Corey’s head in his hand. “I know you do, sweetheart,” he says, voice full of warmth. 

He gets his hand around Corey’s cock, grinning when Corey moans loudly. He pulls Corey down for a kiss, two kisses, three, until they finally break apart for air. Chase sinks down against the pillows, hand still working Corey’s dick. “Fuck me?” he asks, thrusting up into Corey’s hand and twisting his wrist.

Corey lets out a noise that can only be called a whimper. He still can’t believe it when Chase asks to be fucked, and tonight, Chase looking like Corey’s fantasy even more than he usually does, Corey feels drunk with it.

“Yeah,” Corey breathes out. He settles his hands on Chase’s thighs, just for the sake of touching him there, to feel his muscles bunch and jump. “Like this?” he asks.

“Unless you want me to ride you,” Chase says. With one more slow stroke to Corey’s cock, Chase moves his hands to Corey’s shoulders, kneading them gently.

“Shit,” Corey says. He lets his head hang down while he thinks about it, feels one of Chase’s hands come up to stroke his hair. He loves the way Chase looks above him when he rides Corey, hair messy and miles of lean muscle on display, the way Corey can see every expression on his face so clearly. But that’s not what he wants tonight. “Like this,” he says. “I like it when you ride me, so much, but right now, I, uh. I want…”

“To give it to me?” Chase asks with the tiniest smirk.

Corey feels his cheeks pinking up again. “Yeah,” he says. He still feels embarrassed at how much he wants Chase sometimes.

“I want you to,” Chase says, petting Corey’s hair. “Come on, sweetheart.” He spreads his legs purposefully. “I want you to fuck me. You’re good at it. You do it just how I like, just how I showed you.”

“Fuck,” Corey swears. “Okay, yeah, just let me,” he says as he climbs off of Chase and leans over to the night stand. Chase reaches out and runs his hand over the line of Corey’s back as Corey rifles through the drawer. “Got it!” Corey exclaims triumphantly as he holds up the bottle of lube. He slams the drawer and scrambles back to Chase.

Chase smiles. “You’re so damn cute,” he says. “Come here?” he asks, holding out his arms.

Corey goes, letting Chase haul him in for a kiss. Corey bites at Chase’s lip, starting to feel desperate. “I wanna fuck you,” he breathes out against Chase’s jaw. 

Chase kisses Corey’s cheek. “Go ahead, get your fingers in me. You know I love your hands.”

“Chase,” Corey says softly, eyelashes fluttering. He knows Chase does this, the talking, mostly because Corey needs it. He kisses Chase one more time before moving down to settle between his legs. He moves Chase’s legs so his right knee is bent and his left leg is flat on the bed. “Yeah?” he asks.

Chase nods, reaches out to press his fingertips to Corey’s jaw. “Go ahead, baby.”

As Corey opens the bottle of lube, he kisses Chase’s hip, his stomach, his thigh. He slicks up his fingers, watching Chase watch him as he does. “Ready?” he asks Chase. He runs his hand up the back of Chase’s thigh, leaving it just under his knee.

“Yeah,” Chase says. “I want it.” He settles his hand on the back of Corey’s neck, waiting.

Corey shivers at the weight of Chase’s hand. He presses his finger against Chase, watches Chase’s face as he slides his finger inside him. 

“That’s good, baby,” Chase says. He presses down against Corey’s hand. “Keep going.”

Corey does, thrusting his finger in and out, looking for the right angle. When he finds it, Chase moans and spreads his legs a little wider. “Fuck, your hands,” he says.

“Feels good?” Corey asks. He moves his hand just like that again, and again.

“Hell yes,” Chase groans. He touches Corey aimlessly, hands trailing from his neck to his shoulders. “Give me two, sweetheart, I’m ready.”

Corey nods and does as Chase asks. He drops a kiss on Chase’s knee. Chase doesn’t like too much prep, likes it to burn just a little. Corey always checks in anyway. “Good? Doesn’t hurt too much?” he asks.

Chase smiles. “No, just right. Shit, your fingers are big. Yeah, like that,” he says as Corey turns his wrist. 

Chase slides his hand into the longest part of Corey’s hair, idly playing with the strands. Corey leans his forehead against Chase’s raised knee. Touching Corey is the only thing Chase ever does idly, easily, just for the hell of it.

Corey moves his fingers the way Chase likes, rubbing just right until Chase moans.  
“Corey,” he says softly. 

“You want three?” Corey asks. He knows Chase does, but he always asks.

“Yeah, give it to me,” Chase says urgently. “Open me up, sweetheart.”

Corey groans. He palms his cock, needing friction so badly he might die. “Okay,” he says. 

He gives Chase three fingers, quick and deep the way Chase likes. “Just like that, Corey,” Chase says. He grinds down on Corey’s fingers, chasing that last bit of burn before he adjusts. 

It took Corey a while to get used to making it hurt a little, but Chase likes pain, and Corey loves Chase, loves the look on his face when Corey makes it hurt just right. Corey licks his lips. “I never thought about you liking it like this, before.” He stills his fingers, pretty sure Chase has had more than enough.

“You should’ve,” Chase says. “I take joy in baseballs colliding with my body.” 

Corey laughs. “I’m pretty sure most people chalk that up to your competitive spirit or grit or whatever.”

Chase laughs too. He usually does, when Corey laughs. Chase’s sense of humor is one of the things Corey loves to keep for himself. “You ready, babe?” Corey asks. 

He strokes his hand up and down Chase’s thigh. Chase clenches down around Corey’s fingers. “Yeah, that’s enough, sweetheart. Fuck me, come on.”

Corey shivers as he carefully pulls his fingers out. “I want you so damn much,” he groans. 

“I want you too,” Chase says. He pets Corey’s hair while Corey finds the lube and slicks up his cock. Corey presses his forehead to Chase’s chest for just a second. Chase’s fingers feel so good in his hair, and Chase wants him and loves him just like Corey used to dream about. It’s a lot to take in.

Corey raises his head and looks at Chase. His eyes filled with heat, and his hair is so dark. Corey reaches up to touch it. “I love you,” he says.

Chase smiles. “I love you too. You’re making me feel so good.” He winds his arms around Corey’s neck.

Corey presses the head of his dick against Chase, letting him feel him. “Can I?” he asks. 

Chase nods, hand resting on the back of Corey’s neck. He strokes Corey’s nape as Corey thrusts inside him. Corey keeps going until he’s all the way inside, giving Chase the stretch he loves.

“Feel good?” Corey asks. He knows he’s probably not going to hurt Chase more than he wants, but he just. He has to make sure.

Chase smiles. “Yeah, baby. It’s sweet that you always ask. You’re good to me too, you know.” 

He pulls Corey down by the back of his neck and kisses him hard. Corey whines against his mouth. It feels so fucking good to make Chase happy. Corey rests his hand on Chase’s thigh. He pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in, hard. Chase groans into his mouth and bites Corey’s lip. 

“Give it to me, just like that,” Chase says, mouth brushing against Corey’s cheek. 

Chase brings his hands to Corey’s shoulders, nails dragging against his skin. Corey moves his hips faster, snapping them harder. “FUCK,” Chase all but yells against Corey’s jaw.

Corey stills immediately. “Good? Or did I hurt you?” He pulls back to look at Chase’s face, traces his thumb against Chase’s jaw. Chase’s lips are bitten pink, his eyes full of want, pupils blown.

“It feels great, I swear,” Chase pants. He licks his lips. “You fill me up so good.” He brings his hand to Corey’s face, smoothing his fingers across Corey’s cheeks and chin and jawline. Corey closes his eyes for a second and just feels. 

“You feel amazing,” Corey says. Chase presses his thumb to Corey’s lower lip, and Corey opens his eyes. Chase is so beautiful. He looks like artwork, like he was carved out of marble. Corey has to kiss him, so he does. Chase sighs into it, fingers stroking Corey’s cheek. 

“Beautiful boy,” Chase says when he pulls back. He runs his hand down Corey’s neck to his chest, resting over Corey’s heart. He drags his thumb over Corey’s nipple, smiling at Corey’s gasp. “Fuck me,” he says, voice soft.

“God,” Corey says brokenly. Chase’s words and his touch and the look on his face make Corey want to hold him and never let go. He starts moving his hips again, fucking Chase hard and fast. 

“That’s it, you’re so good, sweetheart,” Chase moans. “You’re making me feel so good.” He hooks his leg around Corey’s back, rocking up to meet him.

Corey groans. “Chase,” he says. He tries to keep the rhythm Chase likes, tries to get the right angle. 

Chase scratches gently down Corey’s back. “Just like that, baby, keep going,” he says.

Corey keeps moving the way Chase likes. “Anything you want,” he pants. He slides his hand up Chase’s muscled thigh, over the cut of his hip, across his flat stomach to his broad chest. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he says.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Chase says. He kisses Corey’s cheek, then takes Corey’s hand and brings it to his own hair. “Is this still what you want?” he asks.

Corey tangles his fingers in Chase’s hair. “Exactly what I want,” he says with a grin.

Chase smiles. “Good. Kiss me,” he says. 

Corey does, eager and a little messy. He pulls Chase’s hair, and Chase gasps into his mouth. “That feels nice, baby.”

“You want me to do it again?” Corey asks. He strokes Chase’s hair. It feels impossibly soft between his fingertips.

“Yeah,” Chase says hoarsely. “Do it.”

Corey tugs on Chase’s hair and thrusts his hips harder at the same time. Chase groans. He looks gorgeous, head thrown back with his mouth open. “Chase,” Corey moans. He presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to Chase’s throat. 

Chase cups the back of Corey’s head. “You’re making me feel so fucking good, Corey. You’re so good. God, you’re perfect,” he says. He kisses the top of Corey’s head.

Corey groans. “Chase,” he sighs, petting restlessly at Chase’s hair. He feels like he might shake apart at Chase’s words. “Chase, baby, I’m close. Fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t hold out much longer.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Chase says soothingly. He wraps his arms around Corey’s back, pulling Corey down against him. “You’re making me feel so good. It’s not gonna be long. I want you to feel good. Don’t hold back.”

Corey puts his back into it, pumps his hips harder. He buries his face against Chase’s neck, kissing from the hollow of his throat up to his ear.

“Yeah, sweetheart, fuck me just like that,” Chase says. He grinds up against Corey, his dick rubbing against Corey’s stomach. “Fuck, fuck, Corey,” he groans.

Corey lifts himself up a little, wraps his hand around Chase’s cock. “Yeah, I want you to feel good, I’m so close, Chase, please,” he pants.

“Go ahead, baby,” Chase whispers. He strokes his hands up and down Corey’s back. “It’s alright, go ahead. I want to feel you come in me, Corey, do it.”

Corey whines and kisses Chase. He licks into his mouth, kissing him deep, needy. He fucks Chase harder, strokes him faster, trying to make him feel as good as he can as fast as he can.

Chase bites gently at Corey’s lip. “Come for me, sweetheart, I want you to. Please.”

Corey makes a high, broken sound, and that’s it, he’s coming, sagging against Chase bonelessly.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Chase says. “Let it go, Corey, I’ve got you. I’m right here, baby.”

Corey drops lazy kisses on Chase’s chest as he tries to collect himself. “Just a second,” he pants, chest heaving. He takes a deep breath and pulls out as carefully as he can. “Shit,” he whispers, looking at Chase. He can see his come on Chase’s thighs. He blinks once, twice. Chase is still hard. He has to make him feel good. “What do you want?” he asks. “My hand or my mouth?”

Chase strokes Corey’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You can take a second, Corey. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t want a second,” Corey says insistently. “I want to make you come. Please.”

“So good,” Chase says softly. He kisses Corey’s temple. “I want your hand. Touch me, baby.”

Corey’s nodding before Chase finishes his sentence. He gets his hand around Chase’s cock again. “I want you to feel good,” Corey says. He strokes Chase tight and fast the way he likes. It would be too rough for Corey, too dry, but Chase arches into Corey’s hand. 

“I do feel good,” Chase says. “Keep touching me just like that, sweetheart.” He rolls his hips up, fucking into Corey’s fist. 

Corey twists his wrist, thumbs over the head of Chase’s cock. Chase lets out a moan. “C’mere, kiss me,” he says. 

“Yeah,” Corey says, leaning up to kiss Chase. He brings his hand back up to Chase’s hair, pulling gently.

Chase clutches at Corey’s back, dragging his nails down from Corey’s shoulders to his hips. “Harder,” Chase gasps. Corey pulls again, harder. He wants Chase to feel so good.

“My neck, bite me,” Chase says. “Damn it, I’m close, baby.” 

Corey drops a soft kiss on Chase’s neck, then bites over the same spot, hard. Chase shudders, head to toe. “Chase, please, I want you to come, I want to make you feel good,” Corey begs, lips against Chase’s ear. He wants to see Chase come, needs it.

“I’m close, sweetheart, I’m gonna,” Chase pants. He pulls Corey up and kisses his forehead, his cheek. “Corey, you’re making me feel so good, you’re perfect, fuck,” he moans, and then he’s coming hot in Corey’s hand. If it was possibly for Corey to come again, he would. 

Corey pulls back to look at Chase, skin flushed, covered in his and Corey’s come. “You look so fucking hot, Chase. You’re gorgeous, baby,” Corey rambles. He kisses Chase hungrily, licking into his mouth. 

“Jesus, kid,” Chase groans. “God, that was good, baby.” 

Corey beams. “Yeah?”

Chase laughs. “You know you’re good. You already were, and then I showed you what you didn’t know. You’re perfect,” he says, dragging his fingers through Corey’s hair.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Corey says. “This is probably the best night of my life, Chase.”

Chase tugs Corey against his chest. “We’ll make better ones, too, sweetheart. From now on, if you want something, and especially if you need something, I want you to ask for it. I want to give it to you. Can you do that for me?”

Corey curls around Chase, laying his head on Chase’s shoulder. “Yeah. I think so. I was just. Embarrassed.”

Chase kisses the top of Corey’s head, rubs his hand up and down Corey’s back. “I know, and that’s alright, but I’m never gonna laugh at what you need. Okay?”

“Okay,” Corey agrees. He thinks he can do that, if Chase helps him. He kisses Chase between his collarbones, on the tan spot from the way he cuts his necklines. “I know we’re gross, but can you hold me for a little bit?”

Chase wraps his arms around Corey tight. “Always,” he says.

Corey smiles, cheek against Chase’s skin. He slides his fingers into Chase’s hair. “I love you,” he says. “I’ll love you just as much when it’s gray again.” He’s so grateful they did this. He thinks maybe next time, he really will be able to just ask.

Chase grins as that. He moves his hand to the back of Corey’s head and tilts him back so Chase can kiss him. He nips at Corey’s lip. “I’ll love you just as much then too.”

“Good,” Corey says with a laugh. He settles back onto Chase’s chest. They’ll have to shower soon, but not yet. For now, he can just stay here in Chase’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Corey Seager begged Chase Utley to dye his hair for months, and then they made a bet that was not a bet because there were only stakes on one side and because Corey did not actually win. This is a [real thing](https://www.crossingbroad.com/2016/09/chase-utley-had-to-dye-his-hair-because-corey-seager-hit-two-hrs-against-the-phillies.html) that [actually happened](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOlK1rVir84&feature=youtu.be).


End file.
